


Wrong Assumption

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insecure Scott McCall, Scott McCall is not dumb, Scott-Centric, Stop making him out to be a dunce!, writing out my feelings for 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia and Kira express their doubts over Scott's place in advance placement, he begins to wonder if he's as dumb as everyone believes. Melissa proves why she is the mother of the year. Post 5x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I'm so done with everyone calling him dumb or doubting his intelligence including all his friends/girlfriend & the fandom.

For as long as he could remember, Scott had learnt that most people that he met assumed he was stupid. Just because sometimes he had the tendency to state the obvious or was a little naïve at times, didn’t mean he was an airhead. Scott could admit that he had struggled with his class work at times during his first year as a werewolf but how was he supposed to focus on school assignments when he was busy trying not to wolf out and attack people?

Once he got proper control over his new abilities he was able to start focusing on school again and his grades went up. Still, everyone even his best friend at times made insulting remarks about his intelligence and it hurt. Was he stupid? He hadn’t thought so since his grades were good as of his junior year and he had taken down Gerard Argent who was as cunning and manipulative as they came without any help.

So why did he give the impression that he was lacking a decent IQ? He never asked because he was afraid of receiving yet another condescending look from one of the others and now he was an alpha he couldn’t let them think that he was insecure. He was supposed to be strong and confident like Derek, wasn’t he? Besides they had bigger problems to worry about than if Scott was smart or not.

However the moment that his own girlfriend showed that she doubted his intelligence, he felt absolutely awful. Did even Kira think he was dumb?

“You do know what AP stands for?” Lydia had asked him slowly, as if he was a three year old. He hid the frown that wanted to appear on his face and instead forced his usual bright smile.

“Advance placement” he then took out the book that he had spent most of the summer going over with its highlight and annotated pages. Lydia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Kira looked astonished. He felt himself become immediately distracted by the self-doubts that began plaguing his mind at their doubt that he should be in that class. He wanted to go to college and become a veterinarian but how could he if he wasn’t even intelligent enough to get the grades that he needed? How could he possibly be bright enough if his friends and girlfriend didn’t even believe in him?

After the class was finished, when he wasn’t listening to Stiles complain about Theo incessantly, he lost himself to his own thoughts. The teacher had looked at him when she was talking about if people were in the right class and the hard look had made him wonder about himself. Prior to walking into the classroom, he had felt good about his chances and he had been studying hard to make such that he grasped the subject but now he was filled with the thought that everyone he had ever met believed he was a total idiot. Lydia didn’t even think he knew what AP stood for.

When he got home that night, his mother immediately knew something was wrong and questioned him over dinner. “Something’s bothering you, sweetie. What is it? Have you and Kira fallen out? Is it Stiles?”

“Do you think I’m dumb?” Scott asked her suddenly and she scrunched her face up in confusion.

“What?!”

Scott picked at the mash potato on his plate and stared at it as he responded. “Everyone thinks I’m stupid. Lydia and Kira don’t think I should be in AP biology”.

Melissa flared with anger on behalf of her son who was clearly hurt by the lack of faith his friends had in him. “Did they say that?”

“Not in so many words but I could tell that’s what they were thinking. Everyone always think’s that about me and I don’t know why. They all just assume I’m a complete dunce”.

“Honey, you are anything but a dunce. Remember, you took down Gerard Argent all by yourself without any help. You manipulated a master of manipulation. A dunce couldn’t do that” she reminded him with a smile on her face. “And you went from having terrible grades to being near the top of most of your classes as well as playing for the lacrosse team and balancing being a werewolf and an alpha. You saved Stiles from the nogistune. How can anyone call you dumb?”

Scott shrugged. “I know that I’ve not always been the most perceptive when it comes to people and I probably trust too much and I’ve said some really dumb things…”

“We’ve all said dumb things at one time or another” his mother responded. “I’ve said so many stupid things but does that mean I’m stupid? I’m a nurse and I’m a damn good one at that. I couldn’t be if I was dumb. If your friends are making you feel less than what you are then that says more about them than it does about you. Lydia Martin is a pretty girl and a genius from what I’ve heard but she has no right to put you down and as much as I adore Kira, she shouldn’t either. You are an intelligent young man, Scott and from what Deaton tells me he expects you to be a highly skilled and very caring vet someday. He’s proud of you that man and so am I”.

For the first time since biology, Scott felt himself genuinely smile at his mother. “Thanks, mom. It means a lot coming from you”.

“It should. It should mean more than what your friends believe. They have their own insecurities anyway and you, my boy, are so sweet, caring and loving that they probably couldn’t stand it if they had to believe you were smart as well. You’d make them all look bad and take away their one advantage over you they probably think they have”.

“I think they’re all great. I just hate that they view me as some dumb jock”.

“I don’t think they really think you are some dumb jock, Scott. They probably know deep down just how capable you are” Melissa told her son. “Just don’t let whatever they assume about you get you down. People will make wrong presumptions about you for your whole life. People make hasty assumptions about me because I’m a single mother. You just have to learn to shake it off, sweetie”.

Scott nodded and fell silent for a while before he finally asked her, “Do you think I’ll make a good vet someday?”

“I think you’ll make the best vet”.


End file.
